


[Podfic] Like Stones in a Running Stream

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [34]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofLike Stones in a Running Streamby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:A collection of small ficlets from tumblr, showing tiny moments in the Accidental Warlord universe.Chapter 1: Nightmare — In which Eskel has a nightmare, and his lovers comfort him (00:05:03)Chapter 2: Kittens — In which Aubry meets Nosy's kittens (00:01:47)Chapter 3: Roland In Ard Carraigh — In which Roland has an encounter with the nobility of Kaedwen (00:04:19)Chapter 4: Ears — In which infant Ciri won't stop crying until Geralt gets creative (00:03:49)(Chapters 1–4 are all in posted together in the first chapter)Chapter 5: Mighty Hunter — In which Aubry meets Nosy's kittens, redux from Aubrey's point of view (00:04:23)Chapter 6: Kings' Wives — Someone asked what happened to the wives of the kings Geralt overthrows (00:06:48)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Aubry (The Witcher), Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Stones in a Running Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040295) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:14:58  
 **Size:** 9.7 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Like Stones in a Running Stream, chapters 1-4 - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-34/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack34_LikeStonesInARunningStream_byInexplicifics_ch1-4.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:00:35
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:05:03
  * **Chapter 3:** 00:06:50
  * **Chapter 4:** 00:11:09



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	2. Mighty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aubry meets Nosy's kittens, redux from Aubrey's point of view

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:04:23  
 **Size:** 2.9 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Like Stones in a Running Stream, chapter 5 - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-34/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack34_LikeStonesInARunningStream_byInexplicifics_ch5.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	3. Kings' Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked what happened to the wives of the kings Geralt overthrows

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:06:48  
 **Size:** 4.1 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Like Stones in a Running Stream, chapter 6 - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-34/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack34_LikeStonesInARunningStream_byInexplicifics_ch6.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
